Slow Dancing In a Burning Room
by C-sharp27
Summary: Wolfram finally decides to give up Yuuri. And Yuuri isn't taking it too well. Warning: Boy love. Comments will be well appreciated.: Exported from http://skinnysteriods.


A/N: Please do listen to Slow Dancing In A Burning Room by John Mayer while reading this fic.  
I found it effective  
So. Yuuram. Wanirng: Boy love. And yes, please do comment.

Disclaimer: KKM is not mine. I looked down at them, all oblivious to the fact that I was in the room. Then, the loud announcer interrupted their merriment and all eyes adverted to me. I recognized some of the faces in the crowd; Conrart's, Günter's, Gwendel's, and even my daughter, Greta's. But my eyes met emerald ones; the ones belonging to the beautiful blonde boy at the bottom of the stairs. He was looking even more attractive with the turquoise emerald attached to the center of his collar, complimenting the glimmer of his eyes, outshining the intermittent light of the jewel. _I didn't want this_, I thought to myself as I descended the grand staircase._I didn't want to host this huge party for my return to Shin Makoku. I didn't want to force him into dancing with me in front of everyone else, as if everything was alright. When it wasn't. I didn't want to force him into something he didn't want to go through, like the engagement. I didn't want it to happen anyways. But now, I didn't want to hurt him, although I already have. More importantly, I didn't want to lose him._  
His hand was cold and stiff as he took mine in his; it wasn't the kind of grasp that you would use to hold your fiancé's hand with. It was the professional kind; the one you use with unfamiliar strangers.  
The music started out slow and soft, a smooth and steady rhythm engulfing the room as he led me to the center of the floor. I could hear the swooshing of my heavy red cloak on the marble floor in sync with the light tapping of his boots. His hand on my waist was rigid and he looked down on his feet as if he were trying not to step on my toes. But we both knew he was an excellent dancer, so I identified that he was avoiding my eyes. I lowered my head so that only he could hear me whisper.  
"I'm sorry."  
He had raised his head, somehow raising my hopes of the destruction of his plans. But sadly, he only looked at the crowds, enthusing them with his curious glances. I'm sure that he heard me, and I was even surer of the fact that he just ignored my pleas. Suits me, I guess. I ignored his pleas, before.  
"I'm sorry."  
Still no reply. I sighed and tried to enjoy the rest of the night; the last one I would be having him as my betrothed. I listened to the lyrics of the song, supposedly sung by an American man, although the music filled the room and drowned out his voice in my head. I tried to drown out that annoying echoing at the back of my head; that I was going to lose him tonight.  
_The night before.  
"Wolf, please don't do this."  
"No way Yuuri, this is the last time that I'm not going to do this."  
"Wolfram, please don't make hasty decisions when you're angry."  
"This isn't a hasty decision!" He screeched as he threw his suitcase on the floor. In frustration, he threw himself on the bed and gripped the satin sheets.  
"This. Is something that I knew would happen. I just didn't know it would come so soon." He whispered to the bedspread. I watched him from afar and opened my mouth to protest again. But nothing came out. Not even air.  
"Could…Could you wait for me a while longer?" I knew that that request was crossing the line he has drawn ever so subtly. Asking him to wait for me to love him. Wow. It sounded so pathetic. He's been waiting for that for two years now.  
I sat on the edge of the bed, a bit afraid to touch him, but my hand drew nearer to his hair. I swept some of the golden strands away so that I could see his face; his emerald eyes were glassy from crying and his cheeks were completely flushed. This was one side of Wolfram that I have never seen before. He was invincible. But lying here, he was defeated.  
"Please don't ask for more time. I can't spend more time with you knowing that I'm waiting for something that would never be understood. All this time, I've been holding on for you. Just this once, let me do something for myself."  
I felt myself go weak and found myself lying down on my side. I was taking steady breaths as I lay my side on his back and pressed my cheek on the small of his back._

"Wolf, please look at me. Please forgive me. I've been trying to save a whole country but I couldn't save the one who needed me the most: you. I just need a bit more time to let it sink in. But I promise you, I will love you. Sooner or later."  
I wish I could have said that the night before. Before he decided to break off the engagement after the party. Before he would run off and return to the Bielefeld lands. But now they're just piling up in my thoughts. Somehow, he must have read my mind because he had pulled me closer so that I could wrap my arms around his neck.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"I'm sorry too." I muttered back.  
"Is there any chance that you mind change your mind?" I asked, hovering by his ear for the answer.

"I love you." I finally said, not sure if I meant it. It came out choked, as if it has been kept buried in my heart for too long. I wasn't sure if I should have said that, but somehow I knew it was the only way to make him stay.  
"…I can't." he choked. I could feel the wetness of his cheeks against my neck, so I held him closer. Closer than ever. Closer to feel the heart that loved me.  
The proud Mazoku prince was now crying his heart out on my shoulder in front of a large crowd. What a sight. People were starting to look and point at him. Imbeciles. Wolfram didn't seem to mind; why would he waste his only chance to pour out everything, but here?  
I didn't realize he was so deprived until this very moment; deprived of the chance to let out his emotions. Deprived of someone to listen to him. Deprived of someone to hold him close and let him cry for himself. Deprived of me.  
Guilt struck me as I realized that I was the one to play that part- but I didn't. And why? Because I was too worried of what people would think, and I didn't consider of what he does. I promise, Wolf, if you give me another chance, I will love you. Even if you don't, I still will.  
But I couldn't tell him now, no.  
I couldn't do anything but to hear the last line of the chorus:  
_"My dear, were slow dancing in a burning room."_


End file.
